<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drabbles and things by justyouraverageloser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996726">drabbles and things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/pseuds/justyouraverageloser'>justyouraverageloser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Fluff, Oneshot collection, Operation Chimera, probably won't post often, some are randomized ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/pseuds/justyouraverageloser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some siege things i write every so often</p><p>feel free to request if you have any, i don't mind :)</p><p>[cross-posted on wattpad]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Collinn "Warden" McKinley/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Thandiwe "Melusi" Ndlovu/Aria "Alibi" de Luca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. wrong || warden/montagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Montagne gets into a fight. Warden helps comfort him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so basically<br/>i put all of the r6 operators into a random name generator and pulled two, and i got these two boys, so i wrote a oneshot for writing practice :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warden checked his expensive, high-tech watch. <i>Late,</i> he mused. <i>I wouldn't be surprised if he got caught up in training.</i> Warden knew he was right. He was always right. So when his boyfriend came in, his typically calm and collected expression completely masked by regret and pain, Warden was taken aback. Was he wrong? No, he couldn't be. Remembering Montagne, he pushed his thoughts to the side. He could deal with that later. Right now, he needed to figure out what got his lover in such a tipsy.</p><p>"Gilles? What happened?" The french man looked away, unused to being so vulnerable. After some examination, Warden noticed the bruise—it was a dark blemish visible on the side of his face. Warden stood, approaching him carefully.</p><p>"Got into a fight," he finally answered with slight hesitation. This surprised Warden unlike anything he's ever been surprised about before. Montagne always kept his cool; he never got into fights. He could see Warden's expression, and he immediately became disappointed in himself. So, when Warden reached for him, he shrunk back. Warden pulled away.</p><p>"With who?" Warden assumed he would say Oryx.</p><p>"Rook." Warden furrowed his eyebrows. <i>Can this day get any more unpredictable?</i> Rook was the other least likely one to get into a physical fight besides Montagne.</p><p>"About what?" Warden didn't want to push, but he <i>needed</i> to know what caused this. His confusion was immeasurable; he didn't like being confused. He also didn't like being wrong.</p><p>"Protection. I told him that his plates weren't very helpful at stopping bullets. I was just trying to suggest that he should find a way to improve them. It didn't go well." When Warden heard him sniff, everything fell apart. On instinct, he embraced the man, suprising both himself and the one he had his arms wrapped tightly around. "I made him cry," he choked out. "I hurt him. When I tried to apologize, he punched me. I didn't—I didn't mean to-..I yelled at him..."</p><p>Warden knew he wasn't good at comforting people, but at this point, his boyfriend was the only thing that mattered. He had to try. "It wasn't your fault, Gilles. I know you didn't mean to hurt him. You're going to be fine."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm always sure. Just give him some time and apologize, and you two will be right back to how you were before."</p><p>"Okay.." Montagne paused before murmuring. "I trust you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>And Warden was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dog || melusi/alibi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melusi helps an injured dog, and Alibi is helplessly in love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i also generated this pair<br/>but i can officially say after writing this:<br/>I SHIP THEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melusi ran her fingers through the mangled fur of the injured dog she was crouched beside, a frown etched onto her features. She looked up and turned her head, calling back: "Aria! Come look!" Alibi looked up from her crime novel, spotting the African woman on the ground. The whimpering caught her ears, and she raised her eyebrows before strolling over after bookmarking the page she left off on. "There are bite marks on her shoulder and upper back. She's losing blood..." Alibi's eyes ran over the sight, and she hummed. "I have a medical kit in the trunk of the car, and I don't want to leave her alone. Do you think you could go grab it for me?" It took one look at Melusi's worried yet empathetic expression for Alibi to make up her mind, and with a swift nod of compliance, she spun around and began jogging to get to the parked car a couple hundred meters away.</p><p>Alibi wasn't too surprised about this entire fiasco. It was their day off, and they wanted to spend it together at the park in nature and away from everyone else, but of course, Melusi, sweet and caring Melusi, came across a hurt, abandoned dog. Alibi smiled to herself. That's what she loved about her—her sympathy towards animals was unmatched by anything she'd ever seen before. It was nothing like Alibi's own straightfoward and somewhat hidden nature. So, for the two to be friends was extraordinary and yet not at all at the same time. Melusi brought light into Alibi's life, and she was glad she gave the bright woman a chance. Now, she could never spend a break from training and missions the same—it had to be with Melusi.</p><p>Alibi reached the car and popped open the trunk after unlocking it, quickly locating what she came for and grabbing it. She closed and relocked it before heading back to where Melusi and the dog were waiting, her eyes softening immediately upon sight of her friend. "I'm back," she called to grab her attention before approaching her and holding out the kit to which Melusi promptly took.</p><p>"Thanks." Melusi presented Alibi with a grateful smile that made her eyes shine, and by god, Alibi would've melted right then and there if it weren't for her strong poker face and years as an undercover cop.</p><p>After a few minutes of watching, she decided to sit down on the curb nearby and continue reading her book, but every now and then, she peeked up to see how it was coming; however, it was definitely not to sneak glances at the one tending to the wounded animal. When Alibi would catch herself staring too long, she cleared her throat and instantly averted her gaze, but she could never focus back on reading—not anymore at least.</p><p>Was she in love? Yes. Did Melusi need to know? No; not yet, at least.</p><p>"Alright," Melusi chirped, startling Alibi out of yet another gawking session.</p><p>"Huh?" Melusi laughed at her disorientation.</p><p>"I've patched her up for the most part. I did the best I could with these suppies, but I think we'll need to take her to a vet as soon as we can. They can also check to see if she has a chip since she has no collar. I wouldn't be suprised if she doesn't, though. She looks abandoned." Melusi furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "What kind of monster would let this happen to such a precious baby?" She scratched behind the dog's ear.</p><p>"What will you do if she doesn't have an owner?"</p><p>"I...didn't think of that. I would hate to send her to a shelter because that's just cruel. Do you know anyone who might want a dog?" She lifted her eyes up to meet Alibi's who was staring back in amusement. "What?"</p><p>"I think I might know just the person," she mused. Alibi typically wouldn't condone the ownership of a pet while working at such a place as Rainbow, but...the thought of how Melusi would look when she told her she would help her convince everyone to let her keep the dog was enough to persuade her.</p><p>"Perfect!"</p><p>The rest of the day was spent with the two going to the vet, waiting for the dog to get patched up, then filing into the car. Melusi sat in the back with the dog that seemingly grew quite attatched to her in the period of time they spent together while Alibi drove.</p><p>"So," Melusi started. "Who's the candidate?"</p><p>"For the dog?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"You."</p><p>Everything went quiet, and Alibi glanced up at the mirror to witness Melusi's reaction in the backseat. She smirked slightly when she saw Melusi's speechless look.</p><p>"But," she whispered breathlessly. "I can't—"</p><p>"It'd be a lot of work," Alibi cut her off, "but look at her, Than. She loves you."</p><p>"Would they even let me...?"</p><p>"We can convince them."</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"I'd be helping, of course. It doesn't take much to sway Harry."</p><p>"Aria...you're the best." </p><p>Those words stuck with Alibi, replaying in her head for days after. Even after convincing anyone that needed to be—it's not that it was necessarily required to ask as Melusi<br/>
had her own apartment—and setting up and buying everything for the dog, Alibi continued to think about it. And eventually, just as had happened with Melusi, she became attached to the dog—later named Honey—and it made her realize something important. Everything to do with Melusi she wanted to be a part of, whether it be training, sitting in the same room in comfortable silence, or simply helping out with the ownership of a dog. Alibi wanted to be a part of Melusi's life, just like she wanted Melusi to be a part of her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. promises || jäger/bandit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jäger gets infected with the Chimera virus and has a breakdown. Bandit pushes aside his worry to calm him down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a request from someone on wattpad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bandit heard that his boyfriend got stranded on a mission during the chimera outbreak, he was worried, but when he found out that he was being sent back home to be treated and quarantined because he was apparently "infected," Bandit was <i>devastated</i>. Sure, he'd get to see him again sooner than he had expected, but at what cost?</p><p>So, when he heard that Jäger had arrived back at the base, he dropped everything and went straight to the medical bay. He expected to be refused instantly upon arrival. However, he was surprised when Doc, who had come back with Jäger, ushered him in.</p><p>"What's going on? Is he okay?"</p><p>But no response was heard because all Bandit could focus on was the door in front of him that led into Jäger's medical room. Without even glancing at Doc for approval, he barged into the room, only to see his partner in all his infected glory, breathing shallowly on the cot. When he peeked an eye open to see who came in, both of his eyes popped open, and he rose to a sitting position with quite a bit of difficulty.</p><p>"Dom? Dom! Shoot me! Please, I don't want to become one of them!" Bandit rushed over to his lover's side, shushing him softly and pressing a hand on his chest to push him back down—which was incredibly easy as Jäger was much too weak to fight back.</p><p>"Shh, baby, hey, calm down..."</p><p>"I can't! Dominic, Doc said he wouldn't do it, so you have to!" His eyes well up with tears. "Oh god, I don't want to die!</p><p>"You're not going to die; we'll find a cure. You'll—"</p><p>"No, you won't! I'll be too far gone by then. Just get over with it—please!"</p><p>"Babe—"</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>"Marius!" Bandit raised his voice. Jäger instantly clamped his mouth shut, his eyes wide. "Marius..." he said again, softer. He brought a hand to his pale cheek and caressed it gently. His face was cold. "I love you..." he murmured as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>"Dom..." Jäger croaked after a few minutes, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Will you promise...that if you don't find a cure before I'm too far too gone, you'll shoot me? I don't...I don't want to hurt anyone."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Never before had Bandit so badly wanted to make sure he wouldn't have to go through with a promise, and luckily, he didn't have to. After two weeks of constant missions and research, testing and experimenting, and a lot of pestering of those doing so (by none other than Bandit), he was able to keep his promise <i>and</i> his Jäger, and that's all he could've ever hoped for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>